Engineer
The engineer shoots nails from its nail gun. Its most defining thing it does is making sentrys. It starts building sentrys regardless attacking or not. The sentry can only be accessed by the engineer. The sentry is mid-ranged and shoot nails as well. The sentry only lasts for a limited amount of time or until destroyed. The sentry only has fifty health. Base Value: $450 Upgrades Path 1 1-0-0 Sentry ($400) Engineer deploys sentrys. 2-0-0 Faster Engineering ($500) Engineer deploys sentrys faster. 3-0-0 Super Sentrys ($800) Sentrys have 75 health instead of 50 and lasts longer. 4-0-0 Sprockets ($1200) The engineer and the sentrys shoot faster. 5-0-0 Sentry Expert ($12000) Builds different types of sentries which provides you the desired power. 6-0-0 Sentry Paragon ($30000) Creates super-powerful but unstable sentries. Sentry Rush: Create five sentrys all at once and all sentrys during this time become over-powered but violently explode afterwards. Path 2 0-1-0 9-inch Nails ($400) Engineer's nails can pop 8 bloons. 0-2-0 Red Hot Nails ($600) Nails dcan pop metallic bloons. 0-3-0 Pin ($550) Bloons are pinned down, unable to move for a short time after being hit. 0-4-0 Double gun ($800) Has two guns for twice the fun. 0-5-0 Bloon Trap ($2500) Bloon trap captures bloons until full, which then explodes. 0-6-0 XXXL Trap ($60000) Huge bloon traps even the largest of bloons... Trap Reset: Empties all traps. Path 3 0-0-1 Larger Service Area ($300) Engineer attack and deploys sentrys in much more range. 0-0-2 Repair ($500) Robotic monkeys and structures can be rebuilt. Robitic monkeys regain half their maximum health. 0-0-3 Deconstruction ($750) Nails deal extra damage to MOAB-class bloons and fortified bloons. 0-0-4 Cleansing foam ($1000) Engineer can spray foam which removes camo, regen bloons and can pop lead bloons. 0-0-5 Power Washing ($4000) Foam halves attack speed and attack power of bloons. Also removes the fortified status. 0-0-6 Overclock ($75000) Overclock: A chosen teammate attacks hypersonically for a minute. Different Sentry Types Sentry-The normal green sentry that shoots nails. Sentry Expert Sentry Types Crushing Sentry-This sentry slowly shoots juggernaut balls at the bloons, dealing extra damage to firitifed bloons and ceramics, stones and diamonds. This sentry is red. Boom Sentry-Shoots bombs that explode in a radius. This sentry is black. Cold Sentry-Shoots icy beams that freezes bloons as well as dealing damage. This sentry is white. Energy Sentry-Shoots lasers rapidly at bloons. This sentry is yellow. Paragon Sentry-Shoots plasma at bloons but stop shooting and explode from 12 seconds to 15 seconds anywhere at random. Made only by the Sentry Paragon, it is purple. Price Tier 1: $500 Tier 2: $650 Tier 3: $700 Tier 4: $2500 Tier 5: $7500 Tier 6: $25000 More Information * Only one bloon trap can be on the field at a time every two minutes or the trap getting destroyed. * Only the main engineer can pin down bloons * The paragon sentrys (sentrys from the sentry paragon engineer) can stop and explode anywhere fron 12 seconds to 15 seconds